Paseos en trineo
by Penelope BallyCastle
Summary: Traducción. Edward le pide un deseo a Santa. Edward/Bella. One-shot navideño.


**N/A: **Lo admito, tengo una extraña obsesión con las películas de Santa. Me encantan las películas como "Fred Clause", "Santa Cláusula" (1, 2 & 3), "Elf" y "Ernest salva la Navidad". Amo ese tipo de películas por lo que creí que sería divertido escribir un one-shot de Navidad usando a Santa y a los Cullen. Por cierto, Santa existe. Tiene algo con los caníbales. ;P

**N/T:** ¡Penélope está de vuelta con su tercera traducción! Otra más de Daddy's Little Cannibal. Ella es genial (: Me dejó traducir algunos de sus fics. Entonces, para los que no leyeron "Sonríe para mí" – se encuentra en mi perfil – deberían hacerlo, porque vale la pena. Un par de cosas antes de dejarles el capitulo.

**1. ****Rompope:** Bebida de licor que generalmente se toma en las festividades. Echa a base de huevos.  
**2. Metallica:** Bande de metal pesado originado en los Estados Unidos.  
**3. Silent Night:** Típica canción navideña.

**Summary:** Edward le pide un favor a Santa. Edward/Bella.

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight _no me pertenece. Este one-shot pertenece a Daddy's Little Cannibal, yo sólo soy el animal – increíblemente genial – que traduce. (:

**Paseos en trineo**

Santa se encontraba sentado tras su escritorio. Su barba blanca se confundía con una de las blancas y peludas bolas que utilizaba como botón en su saco rojo. Él no había cambiado desde la última vez que o vi (excepto por el peso) y por supuesto, yo tampoco.

Carlisle y Santa era buenos amigos. Generalmente jugaban golf durante las épocas en las que Santa no trabajaba. Pero eso ya no ocurría con frecuencia, no desde que Santa subió de peso por la leche y las galletas que los niños le dejaban. El ser severamente obeso le había causado muchos problemas de salud. La última vez que Carlisle y Santa jugaron juntos, Santa tuvo un paro cardiaco.

– Emmet siente mucho lo de Rudolph… – mentí. Emmet no lo sentía.

– Los niños siguen creyendo que los renos eran los que no dejaban jugar a Rodolfo en sus juegos.

Asentí solemnemente. – Por lo menos Vixen lo logró.

– ¿A qué precio? – preguntó Santa. Las imágenes de lo ocurrido comenzaron a aparecer en su mente.

De repente sentí vergüenza por mi familia y por mí. No era exactamente la culpa de Emmet. No podría haber pasado a cualquiera de nosotros.

– ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Edward? – preguntó rápidamente, tratando de cambiar de tema. Se recostó sobre su silla. Sus manos se encontraban detrás de su cabeza. Su estómago saltó hasta chocar contra el escritorio. Las pelotas peludas de su saco estuvieron a punto de salir volando y estoy completamente seguro de que escuché cómo su pantalón rojo se rasgaba.

– Necesito un favor, Santa.

Fui muy cuidadoso con a manera con la que le diría las cosas.

Él asintió, gestualizando para que continuara.

– No es precisamente para mí, es para Isabella. Isabella Swan.

– Ah, sí… Isabella Marie Swan, Forks Washington. Qué chica tan dulce. Ella quería una caja de las novelas de Jane Austen para la pasada Navidad; su padrastro le compró un CD.

Siempre fue extraño cómo Santa podía saber todo sobre una persona con tan solo decirle su nombre.

– Es ella – asentí. La caja de Jane Austen era un regalo definitivo.

– ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte? Ella se ha portado muy bien este año.

– Me preguntaba si podrías prestarme tu trineo y tal vez uno de los renos. Esta noche. Te prometo que sólo será por esta noche. Y Emmet no estará cerca al reno – agregué la última parte rápidamente.

Santa lanzó un suspiro profundo. – Sabes que tú y Carlisle son mis amigos y que haría lo que fuera por ustedes y la familia, pero eso es pedir demasiado… especialmente cuando estamos tan cerca de Navidad.

– Sé que es pedir demasiado, pero tal vez puedas darme uno de los renos en entrenamiento… no sé, tal vez Olive. De esa manera no será difícil para ti ni para el resto de los renos.

Santa empezó a masajear su barba. Él revoloteaba las ventajas y las desventajas en su cabeza. – Tendrás que arreglar algunas cosas. Ha pasado casi un año desde la última vez que lo volé.

– Por supuesto – asentí –, Rosalie ha aceptado darle un vistazo.

– Y si llevas a Olive, asegúrate de no darle queso. Ha heredado el mismo problema que tiene su padre.

Asentí. Era perfectamente consciente del problema de Blitzen con el queso. Cada vez que lo comía – a pesar de ser un pedazo pequeño – sus funciones corporales no trabajaban bien y emitía un gas que sólo los animales y humanos podían producir.

Santa sonrió; sus sonrosadas mejillas se hincharon. – Bueno, entonces espero que tú y Bella lo pasen bien.

**&.**

Alice terminó de enrollar la bufanda alrededor de mi cuello. No tenía idea a dónde me llevaría Edward, sólo sabía que debía vestir ropa abrigadora. Me sentí un autentico esquimal con las prendas que Alice me había puesto.

– Estoy tan emocionada por ti – lloriqueó mientras daba unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, para poder verme mejor. Sus dedos se envolvieron alrededor de su barbilla y ladeó su cabeza hacia un lado.

– ¿Me veo bien? – pregunté, tomando un poco de consciencia.

Alice echó la cabeza para atrás en shock. Sus ojos se ensancharon y se vio insultada.

– ¡Bela! – gritó – Yo fui a que te vestí. Por supuesto que no te ves _bien_, te ves absolutamente hermosa. – Su rostro cayó nuevamente. – Pero tengo miedo que te enfríes – admitió. Se volteó y tomó una manta. – Toma, lleva esto contigo.

– Alice, me he dado cuenta que hace frío en Forks, pero seriamente no necesito eso.

Ya estaba usando un suéter, una chaqueta encima de eso y luego de eso, un parka. Mis piernas estaban cubiertas por pantalones y una falda, calentadores, cinco pares de medias y botas. Me estaba calentando.

– Sólo confía en mí, Bella. – Me extendió a manta. – Ahora, ve afuera. Edward te está esperando – dijo mientras me empujaba hasta su casa.

Hacía frío, pero no lo suficiente como para usar toda esta ropa extra. No era como si fuéramos a ir al Polo Norte o algo parecido. Fui cuidadosa cuando bajé las escaleras; me aseguré de sostenerme de la baranda sólo por si mi torpeza volvía a molestarme.

Edward me esperaba al pie de las escaleras, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Él estaba usando unos pantalones color caqui, una camiseta con botones y una chaqueta blanca.

– Te ves hermosa – alabó.

Me sonrojé. – Gracias.

– ¿Te importa? – preguntó mientras alzaba su mano hacia la manta de mi mano.

– No – negué con la cabeza –, tómala.

La cogió y la enrolló alrededor de su brazo.

– Entonces… Alice me dijo que me llevarías a algún lado – traté, sin esperanza alguna, que Edward me dijera a dónde me llevaría. – ¿A dónde vamos?

– No es dónde, es cómo llegaremos.

Fruncí el ceño. – ¿A qué te refieres?

Él me sonrió. – Sígueme. – Tomó mi mano y comenzó a guiarme hacia el otro lado de su casa.

– No me has comprado un auto, ¿no? – grité – Porque si lo hicist-

– Cálmate, Bella – rió –, no te he comprado un auto.

– Entonces, ¿a qué te refieres con…?

Un sonido extraño, proveniente de algún lugar cercano, me hizo parar en media oración. Miré a ambos lados y vi a Edward junto a un gran trineo con un reno. Un reno de verdad. Emmet estaba acariciando su oreja mientras lo alimentaba con una zanahoria. Rosalie trabajaba en algo del trineo.

– ¿Está el trineo listo? – preguntó Edward.

Rosalie asintió, limpiando la grasa de sus manos con una toalla blanca. Su cabello estaba atado en una coleta alta y tenía grasa en las mejillas. A pesar de estar vistiendo ropa grasienta y tener el pelo sucio, ella seguía viéndose como una modelo de runway.

– Debiste haber pedido a Blitzen…o a Comet – dijo Emmet mientras abandonaba la oreja del reno y se acercaba a nosotros.

Edward rodó los ojos. – Necesitan descansar, un gran día se les viene encima. Tuve suerte al conseguir a Olive.

¿Blitzen? ¿Comet? ¿Dónde había oído esos nombres?

Solté la mano de Edward para ir a acariciar a Olive. Ella soltó un jadeo sonoro y avanzó unos cuantos pasos, jalando el trineo junto con ella. Emmet me alcanzó la zanahoria y yo se la acerqué a Olive. Ella la olisqueó un poco para luego comenzar a mordisquearla. Acaricié su hocico con mi mano cubierta por el guante. Ella emitió un sonido extraño que fue una mezcla de caballo y cabra.

– ¿Cómo está el viejo Nick? – preguntó Emmet, volviendo a acariciar al reno en la oreja.

– Bien – Edward pasó su brazo alrededor de mi cintura –, no ha cambiado desde la última vez que lo vimos… a excepción de que está un poco más grande.

– Carlisle le dijo que se despidiera de la leche y de las galletas – dijo Rosalie desde el trineo.

Olive había terminado la zanahoria y ahora estaba lamiendo mi guante.

– Ten cuidado – Edward alejó mi mano –, muerde. Le arrancó el dedo meñique a uno de los elfos que se encargaba de ella por su falta de cuidado.

Mi boca cayó.

– ¡Le volvió a crecer! – agregó rápidamente. – Pero igual quiero que tengas cuidado.

Emmet dejó salir un soplido de su nariz. – Espero que haya sido Alfred. Nunca me gustó y tampoco sus pequeños anteojos de estúpido.

Le fruncí el ceño. Nunca lo había escuchado decir algo negativo sobre nadie… a parte de sus familiares – pero generalmente bromeaba.

– Muy bien, todo listo – Rosalie saltó fuera del trineo.

– ¿Crees que Olive los soportará a los dos? – preguntó Emmet. – Sé que ambos pesan lo que Nick pesa, pero igual. Para jalar a Nick se necesitan ocho trineos.

– Solían ser nueve – murmuró Rosalie de manera seca, mientras le alcanzaba las riendas a Edward.

– ¡Oye! Rudolph tuvo lo que iba por él – Emmet elevó sus manos al aire.

– Estaremos bien – ignoró Edward – No estamos poniendo demasiado peso en el trineo como lo hace Nick. Tampoco iremos tan lejos como él, o tan rápido.

Podría jurar que oí a Olive lanzar un bufido en desaprobación. Pero tal vez fui yo personificando al reno.

Edward tomó mi mano y me dirigió al trineo. Él saltó adentro primero y luego me cargó. Los asientos estaban hechos de terciopelo rojo. La persona a la que le pertenecía el trineo de seguro era un gran fanático de rojo.

– ¿Lista? – preguntó Edward, lanzando la manta sobre mis piernas.

– Sí – asentí, tomando su mano. Me sonrió. Un _tch-tch_ salió de sus labios. Olive comenzó a trotar por la pista, llevándonos con ella. Edward mantuvo una mano en las riendas y la otra enredada en la mía. Olive mantenía un ritmo lento. Me sorprendió que Edward no protestara la lentitud con la que iba Olive, ya que él tenía _algo_ por la velocidad.

– Esta es una idea grandiosa, Edward – recogí mis piernas y me acerqué a él –, muy romántica.

Recosté mi cabeza en su hombro mientras veía a Olive trotar en la calle.

Estaba emocionada. Edward me iba a llevar a pasear en un trineo. Con un reno. Por supuesto, estaba ligeramente interesada en saber dónde había conseguido el trineo… y el reno.

Él me sonrió. – Todavía no has visto nada.

Otro tch-tch salió de sus labios y sacudió las riendas. Olive comenzó a ir más rápido. El trineo comenzó a temblar por la velocidad. Estábamos acercándonos al final de la pista, donde tendríamos que girar a la derecha o izquierda. Si ella seguía yendo a ésta velocidad y luego decidía girar, el trineo saldría volando.

– ¡Edward! – despegué mi cabeza de su hombro y afiancé mi agarre de su hombro. – ¡Edward, baja la velocidad! Esta yendo demasiado rápido.

– Ella lo hace genial, Bella – me sonrió antes de volverse a Olive. – ¡Sigue así, Olive! Lo estás haciendo genial. Sacudió las riendas nuevamente. Olive comenzó a ir más aprisa.

Volví a apretar mi rostro contra su hombro. Mi corazón galopaba en mi pecho y yo estaba gritando con la boca cerrada. Mis ojos se cerraron vigorosamente y me sujeté de Edward con toda mi fuerza. Me sentí como si estuviera en una montaña rusa y ya era demasiado tarde para salir de ella.

Nos movíamos con tanta rapidez que el trineo saltaba fuera del suelo. Saltaba un par de pies y luego caía. – ¡Vamos, Olive! – gritó Edward – ¡No me decepciones!

El trineo saltó nuevamente. Esperé impacientemente a que volviera a aterrizar en el suelo. La mano que tenía aferrada al asiento, ahora estaba alrededor de Edward. Mi nariz estaba incrustándose con tanta fuerza en su hombro que no me sorprendería si se rompiera accidentalmente.

– ¡Edward! – grité, sin separar mi cabeza de su hombro. – Edward, haz que vaya más despacio.

– ¿Por qué haría eso? – preguntó, con un dejo de humor en su voz. – Si vamos más despacio, puede que nos caigamos.

Retiré mi cabeza de su hombro y miré a Olive. Ya no estábamos rodeados de árboles. Estábamos rodeados de nubes y un cielo negro. Lancé un fuerte gritó y salté de la sorpresa. Estábamos volando. Estábamos volando de verdad. No sabía cómo era que volábamos, pero volábamos.

– Edward – jadeé mientras lo miraba. Él estaba sonriéndome. – Edward, nosotros no… tú no estás… el venado… ¡Estamos volando!

– Lo estamos – asintió.

– Pero, ¿cómo? – Tuve la tentación de mirar abajo, pero estaba demasiado aterrada.

– Bueno… Blitzen y Vixen decidieron que querían _juntarse_ y porque no fueron cuidadosos, hicieron a Olive – la señaló.

– Deja de ser gracioso, Edward – gruñí. No aparté la mirada de él por miedo. No quería recordar que ya no estábamos en el suelo. – ¿Cómo es que estamos volando? – pregunté.

– Magia.

– ¿Magia? – pregunté.

Él asintió.

– ¿Magia es la razón por la que volamos? – mi voz se rompía en histeria.

– Mucha – Edward continuó asintiendo. Sus ojos brillaban.

– Edward, esto es imposible. ¡Los renos no vuelan! Sino, las personas darían paseos a reno y no a caballo.

– Los renos de Santa pueden volar.

– ¿Santa? – pregunté. Estuve a punto de perder la paciencia y hundirme en la histeria. Podía soportar a los vampiros y hombres lobo, pero… ¿trineos voladores y Santa Clause? Eso sería ir demasiado lejos.

– Presiona el botón verde del panel de control – movió la cabeza en dirección del aparato.

Le fruncí el entrecejo. No me había dado que el panel estaba ahí. Lo apreté, con cuidado. El sonido de la caja de cambios rugió. El rojo panel de control se movió y aparecieron miles de luces, un estereo, una máquina de capuchino y una laptop. En la pantalla de la laptop aparecieron las palabras: "Bienvenido Santa" escritas en rojo y verde.

– Santa tiene alta tecnología – comenté en voz alta.

Edward rió. – Rosalie se lo reparó hace unos años.

– ¿Rosalie puede reparar trineos? – levanté una ceja. Todavía no estaba segura de lo que estaba presenciando, pero si Edward decía que había un Santa… entonces, hay un Santa.

– Los elfos le ayudaron.

– ¿Hay elfos? – levanté una ceja.

Edward asintió. – No son tan bajos como la gente cree que son, pero tienen un tamaño medio. Santa es un elfo.

Asentí.

– ¿Quieres un poco de chocolate caliente? – Edward presionó un botón de la máquina de capuchino. Una taza plateada salió de la nada y un chocolate marrón líquido empezó a llenarse en ella. Miré a Edward y le sonreí.

– Eso es increíble – vociferé.

Luego de que la taza estuviera llena, un chorro de crema blanca salió. Un par de marshmallows le siguieron a la crema y por último, grajeas y una cereza. Cogí el asa de la taza plateada y tomé un sorbo. La cereza rozó mi nariz y la crema me dejó un bigote. La temperatura del chocolate era perfecta; no tan caliente como para que no pudiera tomarla y no tan fría como para no disfrutarla.

– ¿Está rico? – preguntó.

Lamí mi labio superior y asentí. – Delicioso.

Él me sonrió antes de apretar otro botón. Música fuerte comenzó a sonar de los altavoces escondidos. Salté por la sorpresa. Esta no era música navideña.

– ¿A Santa le gusta Metallica? – pregunté. Era imposible ocultar mi sorpresa.

Edward rodó los ojos y apretó otro botón. _Silent Night_, o lo que sonaba como _Silent Night_, comenzó a sonar. Estaba en otro idioma. No era fluida en ningún otro idioma que no sea el inglés, así que no tenía que idioma era o si era _Silent Night_.

– Es irlandés – respondió sin que siquiera le pregunta.

– Es bonita.

– No tan bonita como tú.

Me sonrojé y tomé otro sorbo de mi chocolate caliente. Era muy difícil olvidar que estábamos a miles de pies del suelo, con tan solo un largo y rojo trineo y un reno. Descansé mi cabeza en su hombro y lancé un suspiro profundo.

Él besó la parte superior de mi cabeza antes de enroscar las riendas alrededor de una barra de oro. – Continúa, Olive – le dijo al reno –, sólo vamos a pasear alrededor de ésta área. Si te cansas, siéntete libre de volver a casa.

– Nunca había oído sobre Olive. ¿Por qué nunca escribieron una historia sobre ella?

– Es porque es joven. Ella solo tiene quinientos años – explicó –, la historia de Rudolph fue escrita en los 30. Él ya tenía unos miles de años, pero para el tiempo en que la gente escuchó su historia ya era demasiado tarde.

Fruncí el ceño. – ¿Qué ocurrió?

Edward suspiró. – Le pudo haber pasado a cualquiera. El hecho de que le haya pasado a Emmet no significa nada. Él era un neófito en ese tiempo, por lo que es comprensible.

Jadeé. – ¿É-el se comió a Rudolph?

– ¡No! ¡No! – gritó – La sangre de reno es como un ántrax para nosotros. Su sangre es demasiado pura. No, no creo que esto sea algo de lo que deba decirte; deberás preguntarle a Emmet al respecto. Todo lo que puedo decir es que él es la razón por la que Santa ya no hace rompope para vampiro.

– ¿Rompope para vampiro? – alcé una ceja.

– No quieres saber. La mayoría del rompope está hecho de huevos fertilizados y el rompope para vampiro es ligeramente diferente.

Temblé con tan solo pensar en alguien abriendo huevos fertilizados. Amaba a Edward y entendía perfectamente su dieta (y sabía que algún día tendría la misma dieta que él) pero iba a trazar una línea en el sector de los huevos fertilizados, definitivamente.

– Me alegro que me hayas traído en este viaje – decidí cambiar de tema. Aún tenía montones de preguntas sobre Santa Clause, pero había suficiente tiempo para hacerlas luego. En este momento, quería un momento invaluable con Edward, ya que habían muy pocos.

– Me alegro que estés divirtiendo.

Edward se agachó y apretó sus labios contra los míos. Cerré los ojos y disfruté la dureza de su piel. No me importaba el frío cuando Edward estaba cerca; además, Alice me había vestido con tantas prendas que estaba agradecía de tener algo frío que me tocara, especialmente los labios de Edward.

– Hay algo que siempre quise tratar – le sonreí cuando se separó de mí.

– ¿Y qué es? – preguntó.

Tomé una gran bocanada de aire para calmar mis nervios y porque estaba segura que la necesitaría. – ¡Ho! ¡Ho! ¡Ho! ¡Feliz Navidad! – grité a todo pulmón.

**&.**

La señora Clause descansaba en la cama, al costado de Santa. Él se había negado a apagar la luz. Él se mantuvo observando con suma atención el globo de nieve que sostenía en su regazo.

– ¿Por qué no está nevando? – preguntó la señora Clause – No es romántico a menos que nieve.

– A Isabella no le gusta la nieve – respondió Santa inconscientemente. Sus ojos verdes estaban brillando mientras veía al vampiro y a su humana compartir un beso.

– A todo el mundo le gusta la nieve – continuó la señora Clause. – Haz que nieve ahora mismo, Nicholas. No puede ser Navidad si es que no hay nieve.

– Ella es de Phoenix. No está acostumbrada a la nieve.

– Pero todo el mundo ama la nieva. ¿Recuerdas cuando solíamos ir de paseo en el trineo? Cuando teníamos a Rodolfo… – La Señora Clause lanzó un suspiro profundo.

– Edward dice que Emmet se ha disculpado por sus acciones, pero a pesar de eso no lo quitaré de la lista de los traviesos.

– Fue un accidente; y fuiste tú quien le dio el rompope, sabiendo perfectamente que era un neófito.

– Esa no es la razón por la cual está en la lista de los traviesos.

Santa adoptó una mirada agria. Era muy extraño verlo esa expresión sombría en su animado rostro.

– Entonces… ¿Cuál es?

– Le dio queso a Olive.

**Fin**.

**N/A:** El final es demasiado gracioso. Quería darle un final gracioso para que la gente riera. Este es mi segundo one-shot navideño, espero que les haya gustado.

**- Daddy's Little Cannibal **

**N/T: **Muy bien, mi segunda traducción de esta maravillosa mujer (: Yo me reí montones con Emmet y el queso. Decidí no cambiar el nombre de Olive por Olivia y tampoco Santa por Papa Noel, asi como el resto de los nombres. No se, se perdería a esencia. Sufrí con la traducción, porque no tenía idea de lo que era "eggnog" (rompope) y me tuve que ir a investigar. Ahora se la historia completa y la receta, LOL. Yo sé que amaron el one-shot, por lo que le dejaron un lindo review (: ¡Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi! Tal vez vuelvo en dos dias con otra traduccion de Stephenie.

**- ****Penélope.**


End file.
